


Little Flowers

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Just Chilling, M/M, flower picking, hair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Makoa and Octavio spend some quality time together. Makoa very much enjoys his company, even if he can be a little closed off at times.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar & Octane | Octavio Silva, Makoa Gibraltar/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Little Flowers

"If you were a flower, what type would you be?"   
Gibraltar turned to look at his companion, an amused smile on his face. He has grown accustomed to Octavio's random questions by now.   
"What do you mean?"   
The runner glanced up from the blade of thick grass he'd been wrapping around his finger, and shrugged.   
"I dunno. I'm just tryna make conversation."   
Makoa took a moment to take in their surroundings, thinking the question over. He always liked this spot; a small clearing between some trees that had a variety of different colourful plants and flowers decorating the edges and grass below them. It was a nice place to come if you wanted some peace and quiet, but also wanted a spot where you could still feel the heat of the sun that somehow managed to shine through the thin canopy of branches. He'd often come here in his younger days, but had stopped until recently. The place didn't seem so melancholic anymore, now that he had Octavio to accompany him; despite him being somewhat more closed off than his previous company. The daredevil was known for being outgoing and perhaps even boisterous at times, but Makoa couldn't help but feel there was some deeper personality there, that Octavio didn't feel ready to share just yet.   
"I think I'd be a sunflower."   
"Yeah?"   
"Yeah," Gibraltar confirmed with a nod. "They're tall, strong...love the sun. Sunflowers are always looking to face the brighter side of the world. I can connect with that."   
Octavio nodded slowly, his attention drifting back to the green stripe around his finger.   
"What about you, hmm?" Makoa asked. "What would you be?" 

Octavio shrugged again, before spotting a less vibrant looking plant on the edge of the clearing. It looked like it was covered in leaves that wouldn't hesitate to give you a splinter if you got too close.   
"I'd be one of those."   
The larger man wrinkled his nose but nodded, leaning back on his elbows.   
"Why'd you say that?"   
"It's green. My favourite colour. And it looks hard and spiky, so people know to stay away."   
Makoa looked him over, now that the speedster's gaze was back on the piece of grass he'd been toying with, noticing how his shoulders were hunched over, somewhat defensive. He decided to not push the subject further. 

* * *

"I didn't know you could braid," Gibraltar said, with a quiet chuckle.   
Some time had passed, and the pair had spent the evening chatting about a range of topics, while they enjoyed a small picnic. Makoa had decided to let his hair fall loose after he'd finished his food, feeling freer for it. Octavio had tugged at the ends of his hair playfully, saying that he should consider bleaching the ends and putting a cool colour in to brighten it up. He'd laughed at the suggestion, stating he preferred a more natural look, while the speedster hummed in approval, but didn't stop running his fingers through it. Makoa enjoyed his touch. It was much more gentle than he'd expected Octavio to be.   
"I...liked crafts as a kid," the runner explained, continuing his way down the thick braid he was creating. "I guess you just pick these things up when you have nothing better to do. Where's your hair tie?"   
Makoa passed him the elastic band without saying a word, his eyes roaming the area around them. He settled on a small, lonesome looking flower not too far away from them. It was off white in colour, it's petals looking closed in on itself but seemed to twitch in response to the light of the sun moving through the tree branches, eventually settling right on it, allowing the small plant to bask in it's warmth.   
"If I pick out some cool flowers, can I put them in your hair?" Octavio asked, already beginning to stand. "I think it'd make a cool photo op."   
"Whatever you like, bruddah," Gibraltar replied, with a carefree chuckle. "I ain't planning on leaving any time soon." 

Octavio returned a short while later, with a few yellow and purple flowers in hand, which he began to position to his liking at the back of his companion's head.   
"I'm surprised you didn't come back with your spiky leaf friend," Makoa quipped, causing the younger legend to laugh. "Y'know...I think you might have been wrong earlier."   
The speedster paused his task, leaving his hands to hover close by, but not touching his company.   
"What do you mean, compadre?"   
"I don't think you're hard and spiky at all. I think you're more like that little guy over there."   
Octavio followed his finger as it traced the landscape, pointing towards the off white flower from earlier, whose petals were beginning to open slightly, in response to the sunshine.   
"People don't need to stay away from that little flower. It'll open up when it's ready, even if it takes a little longer than some of the others. But there ain't nothing wrong with that."   
He could feel Octavio's fingers getting back to work, arranging the flowers again.   
"Maybe they just...like the sun a lot. It's hard to not be...more chilled when it's around. That's, uh, what I find anyways." 

They sat side by side, a little while later, while Octavio showed him the photos he'd taken. They'd turned out pretty well. Makoa couldn't help but reach around to the back of his head to lightly touch what the runner had created, accidentally knocking one of the flowers out of place, sending it tumbling down onto the grass.   
"Whoops," he cringed, moving to scoop it back up, cradling the delicate petals in his hands, making sure they were all still intact.   
"It's alright," Octavio said, tilting his head towards him. "I already took the photos so it doesn't really matter if it gets messed up now."   
"Still, it'd be a shame to let this little fella go to waste," Gibraltar replied, moving closer. "Here."   
Octavio held as still as he could, as the flower was gently tucked behind his ear, coming to gently rest by the side of his face.   
"Beautiful."   
The speedster's freckled cheeks appeared to flush at the compliment, but he quickly turned his face away. Makoa didn't say anything about it, but noticed how Octavio hadn't moved from his space, and had possibly even moved closer during the exchange, their bare arms touching and sharing their warmth. 

He might be a little tough to crack at times, but Makoa understood that Octavio probably had his reasons for appearing so closed off, at times. But that was alright. Makoa enjoyed his company and wanted to get to know him better. As far as he was concerned, Octavio could take all the time he needed. Every little flower opens up eventually; especially when aided by the light of the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing.


End file.
